Let's Play A Game
by Miss.Engel
Summary: Edward has a secret he's trying to hide from Bella. Will she ever find out? Will Edward tell her, or will Emmett spill the beans? What will Bella do to get said secret of him? BxE. Now rated M for cursing and themes. Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a little story that came to mind while I was watching Demetri Martin (very funny comedian, btw). It was a random spark of an idea. Hope you guys like it. As for my other story, I'll probably update at a later date (i.e. - tomorrow.) **

_(Edit - I changed up the part where Emmett says he slept through it. It makes sense now!)_

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

I was sitting with Edward in the living room, watching Ellen when Emmett came bounding down the stairs. I could see he was excited about something, but I choose to ignore it and continue watching the episode about pregnant moms. Emmett must have thought something that upset Edward, because I saw him stiffen beside me.

"Emmett, whatever you're thinking, no." I said, looking at him, attempting a stern look that Esme gives him every once and a while when he came up with a crazy plan. Edward lips where twitching, obviously trying not to laugh. "What's so funny?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Nothing, Bella. Don't worry about it." He said, kissing my head.

"Don't 'nothing' me." I said, glaring at him. His grin grew at my death glare. I sighed, starting to stand. Two can play that game. "Hey, Emmett." I said, smiling at him.

"Hay. Wanna play a game?" He asked, his eyes lightening up as he asked. He obviously wanted to play.

"Sure, Emmett. What do you wanna play?" I asked, hesitantly. Emmett's game weren't always fun for humans. The last game I played with him, I ended up on the ground, dying from lack of breath. I shuddered at the thought. I still had bruises from being tagged "it". Edward, on the other hand, had found it all very humorous. Up until, that is, he came home from hunting to find all his clothes stacked in the garage, and his room door locked. I smiled at that memory.

He was about to say something, when Edward jumped up and smacked his hand over his mouth.

"No, Emmett." He growled, still holding his hand over his mouth.

Emmett sighed and rolled his eyes. He must've said something in his mind, because Edward dropped his hand as if he'd been burned.

"Didn't think I forgot about that, did you, little bro?" He smirked.

"Forget about what?" I asked, looking between the two of them. Emmett grinned at me, and was about to speak, when Edward hissed.

"Don't you dare, Emmett McCarty Cullen. If you do, I promise you, there will be nothing left of your Jeep to find and put together." He threatened, shooting Emmett death glares.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" I said, crossing my arms across my chest. He turned hesitantly towards me, a pained look on his face. He knew I only used his full name when I was mad with him.

"Yes, dear?"

"Don't threaten your brother. What is he talking about? What are you keeping from me?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Nothing, honest." He said, trying to look innocent. I rolled my eyes, showing I didn't believe him.

"Fine. I'll take your word for it now, but trust me, I will find out. And, if it's bad enough to threaten Emmett to keep his mouth shut, you have No idea what will be waiting for you at home after I find out." I said, turning to leave the room. I stopped at the door way, and called over my shoulder, "Come on, Emmett. We only have 6 more hours of day light. If we're going to play, we better go now." And with that, I gracefully, well as gracefully as I could, left the room.

--

E.P.O.V.-

I'm going to kill him. Yes, I am. He'll die. Or, whatever it is we do. I can't believe he'd bring something like that up. He shouldn't have said anything. What _is_ wrong with him?! Does he want Bella to hate me forever? He must. Otherwise, he wouldn't have brought it up.

I was pacing in mine and Bella's room, fuming and trying to figure a way to get back at Emmett, when Alice's thoughts drifted up to me.

_You're not going to kill Emmett. And, Bella won't be angry with you. I can see that much._

I sighed, hoping she was right. About Bella not being mad, at least. I was listening to my music when I heard the door slam open down stairs, signaling Emmett's arrival. I smiled, they must be done playing. I shook my head at the thought of Bella. Sweet, innocent, breakable Bella, playing hide and seek with my overly aggressive, bear like brother, who sometimes didn't know his own strength. I just hoped that she didn't break anything. She was always so clumsy. I was starting to walk down the stairs when I heard Emmett's thoughts.

_You know, I really didn't say anything, Eddie. I just thought it. And you freaked out and talked about it out loud. So, really, you shouldn't be mad at me. It's your own fault. I didn't give her anything though. I figured I'd let you give her the news. But, don't wait to tell her. It'll only make her madder._

I growled loud enough that I knew he'd hear me, then sighed, and started down the stairs. He was right, I knew that much.

--

B.P.O.V.-

I stumbled into the kitchen, laughing at Emmett, a few hours later. I had a few scratches from falling in the forest, but other than that, I was remarkably unscathed. It was defiantly a first. I was sitting on the counter, peeling an orange, with Emmett sitting beside me when Edward walked into the room. I smiled up to him as I bit into another slice, and Emmett made a face.

"Ew, how can you honestly eat that?" he asked, gagging.

"Actually, it's really good. Very good for the body. I'm allergic to the peel though." I said, giggling.

"Right. If you're allergic, how do you eat it then? Aren't you supposed to like, swell up?" He asked, looking honestly curious. I thought about how I could possible word the answer, when Edward spoke up.

"There's different ways a body can react to it's allergies. Most of the time, your throat or wind pipes, swell, making it hard to breathe. Or, your insides itch. But, in her case, her lips swell if they touch the peel." He explained. I smiled up at him, and ate the last piece of orange. He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"Oooohhh. I must've slept during that part of medical school." Emmett shrugged, hoping down from the counter.

"You don't sleep, Emmett." Edward shook his head.

"Oh you know what I meant. I wasn't there, mentally. I call that sleeping. You should know. You did it quite a lot before Bella came." He jumped down from the counter, making the house shake a little bit. "I think I wanna go back to medical school...I'm going to go talk to Rose. Bye, human." He said, ruffling my hair, then left, calling, "Rose, where are you?" into the house.

I scowled at his back as it retreated into the house. Edward chuckled at my face, but it died as soon as I turned my scowl towards him. He smiled my favorite smile at me, and leaned over to kiss me. I put my hand up, stopping him. He frowned at my hand.

"What?"

"I'm still mad at you." I said, hopping down from the counter and started to wash my hands as he threw the peel away.

"Why?" He asked, trying to act clueless.

"You know why. What was Emmett thinking that made you so mad?" I asked, turning towards him.

"Nothing. Just reminding me of a incident that happened almost 30 years ago. It doesn't really matter." He said, shrugging.

"If it's nothing, why wont you tell me?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because it's nothing."

"Tell me." I said, staring.

"No." He said, returning my stare.

"Fine. I'll go ask Alice. She won't mind telling me." I said, starting to walk away.

He grabbed my waist, not letting me move an inch. "I don't think Alice is here. Besides, she doesn't really know." He whispered in my ear. I gave an involuntary shiver as his cold breath tickled my neck.

"Fine." I said, trying to pull away. "I'll go ask Emmett."

He laughed at my attempts to get away, and turned me around to face him. "You really don't want to...interrupt them right now." He said, smirking down at me.

"Fine. I'll ask later. But, let me go." I said, putting my hand on his chest and attempting to push him away.

"I don't think so." He said, pushing me back against the fridge. I stared up at him, shocked. He was not about to try what I think he was.

"Don't you dare." I challenged him, as he started to lean down to kiss me. He just laughed, and pushed his lips against mine. I sighed, and kissed him back, forgetting that I was supposed to be mad. I opened my mouth and traced my tongue on his lower lip. I felt his lips turn up into a smile at my sigh, knowing he'd won. For now.

_**A/N: I know it's short, but I figured it was a good spot to end. I started this out as a one - shot, with Emmett and Bella playing a game of hide and seek, but got the idea for this after like, the first paragraph. I wanted BxE to get into a fight, so I could possibly write a make up scene. But, I don't know if it will be possible, or what. I'd love your thoughts on this, and whether I should continue this or not. Thanks.**_

_**-M.E.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Wow. I'm glad so many of you enjoy my stories. I never thought some many people would add them/me to their alerts and review. Thanks to you all. Here's another chapter in the lovely story of Let's Play A Game. I decided to show Emmett as someone people on FF really do, and that's showing Emmett as he really is: Smart. He's not some back woods hick who doesn't know anything or a big idiot goof ball. So yeah. I really like this chapter, I was laughing the whole time. (These things are making my mother think I'm insane. )**_

_**Disclaimer: Stephenie owns everything.**_

"Bye Mrs. Newton, thank you for letting me have this job. It was great." I said, shaking her hand.

"No problem, Bella. We're just sad to see you go. Hope Dartmouth is a fun experience. Congratulations on getting accepted and the wedding." She said, taking my vest. I smiled at her, and waved to Mike as I walked out the door to the Volvo, where Edward was waiting. I was kind of sad that today was my last day working, but glad to finally have my days free to spend time at the Cullen's house before the wedding.

"Hello, beautiful." Edward greeted me as I got in.

"Don't go there. I'm still mad at you." I said, buckling up.

"Why?" He asked, pouting a little.

"You know why. Just tell me the damn secret, Edward." I said, turning towards him.

"Nope." He said, popping his lips when he said the "p".

"Fine. Whatever." I said, crossing my arms and turned towards the window. He just smiled, and drove us home.

--

Emmett's POV

I was sitting at the computer in the living room, debating the pros and cons of the different medical schools out there. I was debating between Johns Hopkins University, which was in the top ten for research, or University of Washington, which was number one in Research, when Carlisle got home.

"Carlisle, can you help me right quick?" I asked, looking over to him. He paused, obviously debating if he wanted really wanted to help or not.

"What is it, Emmett?" He asked, coming to stand beside me.

"I was thinking about going back to medical school, you know, for something to do. I was debating between Johns Hopkins University or University of Washington." I said, turning back to the computer screen.

"Well, they're both good schools. What are you planning to major in?"

"I was thinking something along the lines of Biomedical Engineering. What do you think?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Well, if that's the case, I'd go with University of Washington. They have exactly what you're looking for." He said, nodding.

"Okay, thanks."

"No problem." He said, starting up the stairs. He paused about half way up, and said "Oh and Emmett?"

"Yeah?" I asked, not looking up from the website.

"I'm happy for you. Good luck, though you probably wont need it." He said, smiling at me before starting up the stairs again.

"Thanks." I said, smiling back, as the door behind me slammed open, followed by a very angry looking Bella, and a very scared looking Edward. "Uh oh." I whispered under my breath.

"Before you even _think_ about saying anything, Emmett, I would advise you not too." Edward whispered, tilting his head towards Bella, who was currently stomping towards the kitchen.

_What's her problem? _

I asked in my head. I looked at him, then back at Bella. He just sighed and shook his head.

"Hiya, Bella. How're you today?" I asked, grinning at her. I regretted speaking as soon as I saw the look on her face.

"Work was fine. Today was my last day, though." She said, smiling slightly.

"Is that a good thing or bad?"

"Good and bad. Good, cause I don't have to go to work anymore, but bad because I don't get to see Mike anymore." She said, grinning and winking at me. I heard Edward take a deep breath beside me.

I turned towards him, and grinned. I could tell he was trying not to get angry. Apparently, he had done something to Bella in the car, and she was getting pay back. That much, I could tell.

"Aww that's too bad." I said, frowning slightly at her.

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to go get something to eat." She said, turning towards and started walking to the kitchen.

--

B.P.O.V.-

I smiled as I entered the kitchen. My plan had worked. He knew better than that. I was working on making a peanut butter and jelly sandwich when Edward appeared beside me. I went on as if I hadn't noticed him, putting the ingredients away, then sitting at the isle. I could tell he was waiting on me to acknowledge him, but I wasn't about too.

I was almost done with my sandwich when I heard him take a breath then sigh.

"Bella."

"What?" I asked, not looking up from what was left with my sandwich.

"I'm sorry. I was being an idiot. Do you forgive me?"

"Mmm." Was all I replied as I ate the last bite. I stood up to put my plate and glass in the sink, when they disappeared from in front of me. "Edward." I growled.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Just tell me the secret. It can't be _that_ bad." I said, sighing.

"No."

"Fine. EMMETT!" I screamed, walking towards the living room, where I knew Emmett was.

"Yes Bella?" He said, looking from the computer.

"What's Edward's secret? I'm sick of it! I just wanna know." I said, throwing my hands in the air then sitting beside him.

"I can't tell you that, Bella." He said, looking at me glumly.

"And why not?"

"It's not my secret to tell." He said, shrugging.

"Ugh." I said, putting my chin in my hands. We sat like that for a few seconds, then he turned back to what he was doing on the computer. I sighed, then leaned back, looking at the computer screen. "What are you doing, Emmett?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Looking up colleges. I figured I could go to a different one, and maybe learn something new this time. That, or don't sleep through half the classes. I barely passed that last one." He said, shaking his head.

"Oh cool. What are you going for?" I asked, suddenly interested. That was something I never could see Emmett doing: College. Not that he was stupid or anything, he just never seemed like one that would spend time at school when he had a house full of people who basically knew everything about everything.

"Biomedical Engineering." He said, shrugging, like it was nothing special.

"Wow."

"Eh, Carlisle said it was a piece of cake. Plus, it looks really interesting. I may even get a career in it."

"Really? That's awesome."

"Yeah."

"Well, I'm going to leave you to whatever it is you're doing. I need to talk to Alice." I said, standing up.

"Okay. Have fun, whatever it is." He said, laughing.

I just laughed and started up the stairs.

--

"Come in, Bella." Alice called, as I walked up to her door. I just shook my head and opened the door, to reveal Alice sitting cross legged on the bed, typing rapidly on a laptop, while Jasper was in a corner, doing a model plane. I raised an eyebrow in his direction, and looked at Alice. She saw was I was thinking about and laughed.

"He has this thing about model planes. I'm not sure how it came to be, but it started in the early 60s...Haven't been able to get him to stop since." She said, still typing.

"Ah, okay. What're you doing?" I asked, coming to sit beside her.

"Just shopping. What's on your mind?" She asked, shutting off her laptop.

"I was wondering if you could..." I started, but trailed off.

"No, Bella, I can't tell you Edward's secret. I'm sorry." She said, looking at me sadly.

"And, why not?"

"Because it's-" She started to say, but I cut her off.

"Not worth it." I finished her sentence.

"Yep."

"Ugh. Fine, whatever." I said, getting up. I was halfway down the stairs when it came to me. I knew how to get him to tell me. It was so simple! I can't believe I hadn't thought of it yet. I turned around, and was at Alice's door, when a loud hiss came from Edward's room. I choose to ignore it, and was about to knock on her door, when she opened the door and looked up at me.

"That's a brilliant idea, Bella! Let's go!" She said, grabbing my hand and dragging me downstairs and out the door. Great. What did I just get myself into? I thought to myself as she shoved me into the Porsche.

_**A/N: Here you guys go. Another installment. Two in one day. Though really short. I'm not a big writer, so I don't normally write very long chapters. Hope you guys enjoy it. Review! Thanks.**_

-_**M.E.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Here it is guys. Another chapter. This story seems to be favorite among most, but I'm going to be updating Consequences in a few moments. I also have a new sad story called You can't Escape Fate. Stop by and tell me what you think. (Alas, I know it's short but it needs to be here to set up for the next chapter.)**

**Disclaimer: Still own nothing.**

E.P.O.V. -

_I believe I can fly, I believe I can touch the skyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy..._

Alice's off tune singing filled my brain. She knew something, and was trying to keep it from me. But what was it? I was pacing back and forth, wearing a walk way in my carpet when I heard Alice squeal and the door slam. I raced down the stairs and out the door, trying to catch her, but only managed to watch Bella and Alice disappear around the bend. I sighed, and walked back into the house, finding Emmett sitting on the couch, playing some ridiculous violent video game.

"DIE MOTHER FU-" He started to scream, but was cut short by Esme screaming down the stairs.

"EMMETT MCCARTY CULLEN! DO NOT EVEN THINK ABOUT SAYING WHAT I THINK YOU'RE ABOUT TO SAY! OR SO HELP ME GOD, YOU WILL NOT HAVE A WAY TO TALK!"

I shrunk back against the door. Esme never yelled. Unless she was really angry. And, when she was really angry, you didn't try to stop her. That's how you lost limbs. You'd think Emmett would've learned by now that she doesn't approve of cursing. After all the times Carlisle had to put his limbs back together. But nooo. I sighed, and shook my head as Emmett's thoughts bombarded me.

_You know, you'd think she'd get over it already. It's the 2000s, for fucksake! Everyone cusses. It's not like it's a crime or anything._

"Emmett, you know as well as I do. Just because times have changed doesn't mean our views have." I said, sitting beside him.

He snorted, but didn't say anything else out loud. _Yeah, I know. I was surprised to hear you and Bella finally screwed. I was expecting you to hold out til after she was changed. _

"Shut up, Emmett." I said, pinching my nose between my forefinger and thumb.

"Love ya too, lil bro." He said, smirking.

I sighed. Today was going to be a long day, I could already tell.

--

A.P.O.V.-

I was searching through the racks, looking for the perfect outfit for Bella when I got a vision. It was of Bella in a light blue teddy, straddling Edward in...my. bed. I shuddered, trying to get the vision out of my head. It wasn't a pretty sight, though Bella did look cute in the teddy.

"Alice, what about this?" She asked, picking up said teddy from the rack.

"Oh my carlisle! That's PERFECT! Get it. I know it'll fit." I squealed, ignoring the looks I was getting from passerbys.

She just laughed, and held it up, looking in a mirror. "I think I will. I love the color."

We shopped a little while longer, picking up a few things here and there. I was glad Bella was finally coming around to shopping with me. Rosalie was boring. She only thought of herself most of the time. I grabbed the teddy from Bella, and raced up to the counter. The lady was ringing me up as Bella finally caught up. She was just standing there until the lady rang up the teddy. It was 85.95

"Oh my god, no way you're paying for that, Alice." She said, looking at me.

"Of course I am. Think of it as a little wedding present." I said, winking at her, handing the woman a credit card. She handed it back, with the bags.

"Have a nice day." She said, smiling down at me.

"You too." I said, smiling sweetly back. "Come on, Bella. We need to get going if we're going to make this plan work." I said, grabbing her hand, and started pulling her along. But as soon as we passed the food court, her stomach growled. I stopped, taken aback. I had forgotten she needed to eat regularly. I started pulling her towards the food court, but she protested.

"I'm fine, really Alice."

"Nonsense. Besides, you need to be up to par if we want this to work. Come on. What do you want?" I asked, spinning around.

--

B.P.O.V.-

We arrived back at the house a few hours later, done with all the shopping needed for our plan tonight.

"Thanks for helping me today, Alice. I don't think I could do it without you." I said, smiling gratefully at the pixie like vampire.

"No problem, Bella. Besides, he should know not to keep things from you. You're family, and there's no secrets in this family." She said, handing me the bag. "Now go get ready. I'll distract Edward. You've got twenty minutes. Go!" She said, whispering in my ear, then pushed me towards the stairs.

I smiled as I started towards the stairs.

--

E.P.O.V.-

"And there's no secrets in this family." Alice's voice floated up to me.

I sighed and stopped pacing. They were finally home. I started down the stairs, listening to Alice replay the day in her head. And the vision she had. Wow, Bella looked good in that. I'd have to have her show me that sometime. I grinned at the thought, and headed towards the kitchen, looking for Alice. I rounded the corner, and saw her sitting at the isle, looking at a magazine.

"Hey Edward. Enjoy the view?" She asked, smirking.

I just laughed. Of course I did. She knew that.

"I can tell. Pitching a tent, are we?" She raised an eyebrow, and tilted her head down at my pants. My mouth hung open as I covered pants with my hands and ran out of the room. I was running through the living room when Emmett joined in.

"Good luck my brother! Don't hurt yourself!" He screamed up after me.I shook my head, and went faster as their laughter filled my ears. I slammed the door shut behind me, locking it. I sighed with relief as I turned around to see Bella, standing in a skin tight PVC nurses uniform, including thigh high white tights, knee high white leather boots, blood red lipstick, smokey eyes and a nurses hat. I narrowed my eyes at her. I was going to kill Alice. This was below the belt.

"Hello, Edward." She said, smiling and started walking towards me.

_**A/N: This one's short, I know. But I had to put it in to make room for the next chapter. And, yes, Edward has a nurse fetish. I'm not sure why, but he does. It was the most embarrassing fetish I could think of. Review and tell me what you think! Thanks.**_

_**-M.E.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is. Bella's big plan to figure out Edward's secret. (She's a bit OOC, but that's because I didn't want her tripping all over everything and ruining the moment.) I'm not really happy with this chapter, but I dunno how I could make it better. Sad to say, there's only going to be a few more chapters of this. (tear, I know.) But, I think you guys will like it. :)**

**Disclaimer: Nothing.**

B.P.O.V.-

'Don't fall. Don't fall. Try to look sexy.' I repeated over and over in my head as I heard Edward race up the stairs. "Here we go." I whispered to myself as he got closer to the door. He slammed the door, locking it, then sighed, turning around. He didn't notice me at first, but when he did, he gave me a deer in headlights look. I smiled to myself at his reaction. Alice was right. He did have a fetish for nurses. I smiled, and walked slowly towards him, trying to look alluring.

"Hello, Edward." I said, as he groaned.

"Wh-what are you doing, Bella?" Edward asked, pressing himself back against the door.

"Oh, Eddie boy. Wouldn't you like to know?" I asked using my pet name that I only used when we were making love, walking up to him, smirking. He was about to speak, but I pressed my finger to his lips. "Shhh. Now, why don't you tell me that secret?" I asked, pressing myself closer to him.

"What, what secret?" He asked, swallowing.

I laughed slightly, and saw him shiver in response. "Now's not the time to play the innocent card, Edward. You know what I want to know." I said, pushing my hands up his shirt, scratching his chest as my fingers ran up it.

"I don't know what you're talking about." He said, breathing heavily.

I smirked up at him. "You don't think I honestly believe that, do you Eddie?"

"You should. It's the truth." He said, his voice a bit stronger now. Oh no. I was losing him. Time to pull out the big guns. I grabbed him by the shirt collar, and pushed him back on the bed. He looked up at me, surprised by the assertiveness I was showing. I grinned and straddled him. He went to wrap his hands around my waist and kiss my neck but I stopped him.

"No no no, Eddie. I'm in control tonight." I said, removing his hands, and clicking my tongue at him. I began to play with the very revealing neckline of the outfit, playing with the buttons. He was staring at my hands when I decided to speak.

"Let's play a Game." I said, smiling darkly down at him. A mixed look of shock and excitement crossed his face.

--

J.P.O.V.-

"Alicceeeee." I moaned, curled in a corner of the living room, trying to escape all the emotions being thrown at me. "What is she _doing_ to him?!" I groaned, as both Bella and Edward's lust was thick enough that you could feel it in the air.

"Don't worry, dear. It'll be over in ten minutes. Until then, just sit back and try to ignore it." She said, coming over to pat me on the head.

"Easier said then done." I groaned.

"I have an idea, why don't we go hunt? We could invite Rose and Emmett...scratch that, I don't wanna interrupt _that_ again." She said, shuddering. "I'm going to go ask if Carlisle and Esme wanna go. I'm sure they'd like to escape these emotions too." She said, her face lightening up.

"Like you don't know what they're going to say." I said, laughing and standing up.

--

E.P.O.V.-

"A g-game? What type of game?" I asked, swallowing loudly. She was evil. Beyond evil. She had been taking lessons from Rose and Alice, that was obvious. Luckily she didn't know how close I was to giving in.

"Yes." She said, smiling down at me. "It's called, 'If Eddie Boy answers the question correct, he gets rewarded. If he doesn't, he gets punished.'" She ran her hand through my hair as she said that. I gulped. This would not end well.

--

B.P.O.V.-

"O- okay." He whispered, looking up at me like he was scared of what was going to happen next.

"Good. Now, I will find out if you lie to me, so don't try to pull one over on me. I have support who'd gladly tell me if you lie." I said, grinning down at him. He seemed at a lost of words, so he just nodded. "Now..." I said, as I leaned down and began kissing and nibbling softly at his neck. I could feel his breathing get heavy as I moved up and down his neck. "Do you want to tell me that secret?" I whispered in his ear. He shook his head. I sighed, "Gonna make me this hard for me, are you?" I said into his ear, biting it softly. He shook his head up and down. I leaned down, and began to unbuckle his belt as I continued to kiss from his chin to his collar, over and over again, never touching his lips. I knew better than that.

"Bella..." He moaned softly into my ear.

I giggled, and pulled his pants off. "Why, are you excited this evening, Mr. Cullen?" I responded, trying to sound seductive.

"Get over here." He said, reaching out for me.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Mr. Cullen. Don't you know how to be patient?" I replied, neatly dodging his out stretched hands. He just groaned in frustration. I acted like I dropped something and bent over to pick it up. I slowly came back up, giving him a full view. He was close to losing it, that much I could tell. Now for the hook and bait. I came back over, and straddled him again, hovering above him. I could tell he was waiting for me to sit, but I wasn't about to give in that easy. I leaned in and began whispering in his ear. "Wanna know a secret, Eddie?" He didn't move but I could tell he was curious. "I'm not wearing any panties." I said, biting his ear again, harder this time.

"Bella, don't do this to me." He whined.

"Are you going to tell me that secret?" I asked, lowering myself slightly. I could feel him beneath me, as he moaned.

"Yes, I'll tell you anything, just no more teasing please!" He begged.

"Good. Now tell me." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

--

E.P.O.V.

I couldn't help myself as I let out a deep moan as she grinded up against me. "Yes, I'll tell you anything, just no more teasing please!" I begged, I don't know if I can take much more of this torture.

"Good." She said, wrapping her arms around my neck. "Now tell me."

I groaned, not wanting to tell her. She started moving back and forth on top of me, grinding her hips against me. "Fine fine!" I sighed. "My secret is..."

--

B.P.O.V.-

I stared at him blankly. "Thats it? That's your big secret?!"

"Yeah." He said, shrugging.

"That's what you kept from me this ENTIRE time?!" I nearly screamed at him.

"Yes." He said, staring at me innocently.

I sighed and shook my head. "You never stop amazing me." I got up from on top of him, and started out the door.

"Wait, where are you going?!" He called after me.

"Out. I'll see you later, Eddie boy!" I yelled after me as I started down the stairs.

_**A/N: HAHAHA! Sorry. I had too. You'll find out his secret eventually, promise. Tell me what you guys think of her 'Master Plan'. And, I wasn't originally planning on adding Jasper's POV, but I saw it as soon as I started planning this chapter, so I decided to throw it in for a few laughs. Review with your thoughts! Thanks.**_

_**-M.E.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Before I start this chapter, I felt the need to explain somethings to you guys. (A friend asked a question, and pointed somethings out to me, and I explained it to her. I sometimes forget that you guys don't know what's going through my head so, somethings may not come across to you as I intended. No offense to said friend, I just felt the need to explain. Still love you 3) Anyways, the reason why Edward seems like a 14 year old boy is because, though he's 107 years old, he's only been having sex for maybe, half a year. So there's no way he'd be as savvy about it as, say, Emmett, who's basically been having since his change. Plus, Bella's his love. She just drives him wild. Haha. It wouldn't be much of a story if Edward was all smooth about it, would it? And, I think it makes Edward seem more human. You know. As for Emmett, I know he seems a bit immature at times, but that's just how I see him. As the older brother you always wanted. The one who will play you at video games and rub it in that he kicked your butt, but then turn and be the big protector when something comes up. I know it's not exactly like Stephenie's version, but bear with me please. Thank you. Now on to the chapter! :)**_

_**Disclaimer: Everything still belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**_

B.P.O.V.-

I was still thinking about Edward's secret as I climbed down the stairs. It was so silly. Why would he keep something that stupid from me? It wasn't anything new. Everyone had a moment like that before in our lives. I shook my head at him, when I heard a faint giggling coming from behind me. I whipped around, to see Alice and Emmett trying to keep themselves from bursting out laughing.

"What's so funny, guys?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at their shaking figures.

"Nice outfit." Emmett said, as Alice fell to her knees, laughing so hard, I knew if she had to breath, she'd be dead by now from the lack of oxygen. I looked down, noticing for the first time that I was still wearing the nurse's uniform. I blushed furiously, trying to cover myself up as I headed for the stairs. I was never going to live this down.

--

I stood in the bathroom, listening for when their laughter would die down enough that I could come out again. I had quickly changed into a pair of Edward's flannel bottoms and a tank top, and shoved the uniform and all the things that went with it into a plastic bag, which I know held behind my back. It went silent in the other room and I sucked in a breath, opening the door. I walked into the kitchen, going to find something to drink. I grabbed a bottle of water and turned back towards to see Edward leaning in the doorway. I stopped dead in my tracks as he grinned evilly at me.

"Bella, love, I think we have some unfinished business to take care of." He said, striding towards me.

"Whatever you're thinking, no way, Edward." I replied, taking a sip of the water.

"Oh, but it's my turn to be in charge." He said, pulling me close and into a deep kiss.

--

I managed to escape Edward after two hours. Not that I was complaining, but I wanted to speak to Alice. I started to knock, but stopped when she yelled "Come in, Bella." I sighed and turned the knob. I don't think I'll ever get used to somethings.

"Heya Alice. Could you help me with something?" I asked, going to sit beside her.

"With what?" She asked, looking up from the magazine.

"Edward told me his secret. I want to know if he's right or not." I said, shrugging.

She laughed, "Okay. Tell me what he told you, and I'll tell you if it's correct or not." She said, going back to her magazine.

"Well, he told me that a few years after you and Jasper had joined them, Jasper was sending out waves of lust towards him as they sat in class. Then the teacher called on him, making him stand up and recite something or another, but he had a boner. He said he never lived it down at that school." I said, blushing. I couldn't imagine how embarrassing that was.

"He's right about the waves of lust, and never living it down, but I'm positive that's not the secret Emmett was thinking of." She said, giggling.

"Oh really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her. She just nodded. "In that case, I must be going to speak with a Mr. Cullen about his punishment. Thanks again, Alice." I said, standing up and headed towards the door.

She laughed, and called after me, "No problem, Bella. Don't be too hard on him. He's just a boy." I laughed along with her, shaking my head.

"Don't worry, Alice. He won't know what hit him." I said, smiling evilly.

"Ohhh Bella. Go talk to Rosalie. She'll know how to help." She said, grinning as she saw me make my plan.

"Will do." I said, walking down the hall.

I stopped in front of Rose and Emmett's room, and hesitantly paused before knocking.

--

Rosalie's P.O.V.-

I was flipping through the latest issue of Car and Driver when I heard a knocking. "Come in." I called lazily, not bothering to get up. I hadn't noticed who had come into the room til she talked.

"Uh, Rosalie, I have a question. Could you give me some advice?" She asked, blushing. I could tell she was nervous about being here. I thought we had made some progress that night in Edward's room, but I knew she thought I was still angry with her. I was, but I could see why she was doing it.

I closed my magazine before responding. "What is it, Bella?"

"Well, I was wondering if you could give me, some...you know, pointers on how to get revenge." She said, bitting her lip. Alice must've sent her as soon as she saw that Bella wanted to get revenge on someone. I didn't blame her. I enjoyed being a person people came too for help.

"What type of revenge? And, to who?" I asked, leaning back. "Why don't you have a seat? You're making me nervous with your fidgeting." I said, gesturing towards the chairs in front of me.

"Sorry." She said, sitting down stiffly.

"It's okay. Now, why are you wanting to get revenge on this person? And, who is this person? What did they do?" I said, crossing my legs.

"I wanna get revenge on Edward. He lied to me, even after he promised not too." She said, blushing more.

"Ahhh. Edward. Doesn't surprise me. How evil do you want to be?" I asked, my mind reeling with ideas.

"As evil as can be. He's going to learn not to mess with me after this." She said, smiling darkly.

"Good. I have an idea." I said, leaning in towards her. "Here's the deal..."

--

E.P.O.V.-

I felt Bella crawl out of the bed after our third round, claiming she needed something to drink. I let her go, knowing there'd be time for more of that later. I was thinking about the past two hours, smiling to myself as Rosalie's thoughts drifted up to me.

_Wow, I'd never thought of it like that. Maybe we could...It's a small world after all! It's a small world after all!_

My eyes shot open as she began singing the song, obviously trying to keep something from me. But what? I tried to listen in to Alice's thoughts but all I got was her converting the National Anthem from English to Latin. They were up to something. I thought to myself as I closed my eyes again. And something told me Bella was involved. But why would Bella be involved? Unless...My eyes shot open at the thought. Alice wouldn't. She couldn't! But somehow, I knew she would. I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose between my forefinger and thumb. "I'm going to kill you." I whispered, though I knew she'd hear me. Her thoughts stopped long enough to say, with a laugh,

_Love you too, Eddie._

before returning to the previous translation. I growled, as her laughter picked up.

--

B.P.O.V.-

"That's a brilliant idea, Rosalie. Thanks for helping me." I said, standing.

"No problem, Bella. It was nothing, really. I enjoy a good revenge plot." She said, smiling up at me.

I laughed and walked to the door. "Really. I don't think I could've come up with anything so...evil by myself." I said, shaking my head.

"No problem. I'll see you tomorrow." She called as I stepped into the hallway. I smiled to myself as I started up the stairs, ready for bed, exhausted already. I got to Edward's door a few minutes later, and knocked lightly.

"Come in, Love." He called. I opened the door, to find him laying on the bed, a smile on his face. I noticed the familiar tune float through the air as I walked to the bed.

"I can't believe you still have that." I said, shaking my head as I crawled into bed beside him.

"Why wouldn't I? Besides, it's yours." He said, wrapping me in his arms, placing a kiss atop my forehead.

"I know, but now I'm living here, so I'll always have you to sing it to me." I said, snuggling up to him.

"Still. It doesn't hurt. Now, sleep love. I know you're exhausted." He said. I was about to protest, but decided against it, and just cuddled closer to him as waves of unconsciousness took me under.

--

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I stretched and found a note laying on his pillow. I rolled my eyes but smiled as I picked it up.

_Bella,_

_Went hunting with Jasper and Emmett. We'll be home later tonight. Keep an eye on my heart. I left it with you._

_-Edward._

I grinned, and threw back the covers. Perfect. I wouldn't have to worry about snoopy eyes as I got the plan ready. I took the stairs slowly, careful not to trip, and wound up standing at the bottom of the stairs, staring at the scene infront of me. Rosalie had a map of the house laid out in front of her, marking spots on the map as she thought hard about something. Alice was sitting on the couch, talking so fast I couldn't understand a word. I stood there for a few minutes before Rosalie looked up at me.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes, I did, Rosalie. Thank you." I said, sitting on the opposite side of the couch. "Um, what are you guys doing?" I asked, hesitantly looking around the room.

"Just going over plans. We only have ten hours before Edward gets home and we need to be ready before he gets here." She said, shrugging and going back to whatever she was doing before.

"And, what would that be, exactly?"

"Don't worry, Bella. It's nothing dangerous nor illegal." Alice said, smiling at me as she hung up the phone.

"Right. Well, point me in the right direction and I'll start helping." I said, smiling, wondering what I could possibly do to help them. Alice was about to respond when my stomach growled.

"First things first, go eat. Then, come back in here and we'll start phase two." She said, going to sit by Rosalie, pointing to more spots while Rosalie put little 'x's where she was pointing. I just sighed and walked towards the kitchen. This was starting to sound like a bad idea...

**A/N: Kay, so I was going to just make it where Bella cuts him off, but decided to have a little fun with this. Only about two more chapters to go. Hope you enjoyed Edward's secret. You guys thought it'd be something dirty, didn't you?! Shame on you. Lol. Sorry about the long A/N at the beginning. Just felt like throwing that in. Review with your thoughts. Thanks. :)**

**-M.E.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sad to say guys, there's only one chapter left after this one. It took me forever to write, but I love it. It's like, 8 pages long before I added the author's notes and disclaimer, cause I know you guys enjoy longer chapters, so here's a good long one. I know everyone's a bit OOC, especially at the end but it's how I saw this. So, read and review. Thanks!**

_Disclaimer: I own Nothing, still._

I walked back into the room, biting into an apple, to see Rosalie and Alice in the same position they were in when I left. I sat down in the chair across from them, sitting on my feet, still munching on the apple. I waited for them to notice me, but before I could, they were up, stashing things away. I was about to ask what was happening when I saw Esme and Carlisle walking down the stairs, at a very slow human pace. They seemed to be caught up in each other, that they didn't even notice anyone else in the room. I smiled, they seemed so in love. They didn't say anything, but silently walked out the back door, into Esme's garden. I waited until the door closed behind them before I turned back to Alice and Rosalie.

"So, what's the plan guys?" I whispered, leaning towards them.

"The plan is, you're going to go with Alice, and she's going to drop you off at the treaty line. You are to walk across it, and go visit Emily. Sam and the others are out, but they already know of our plans. Don't worry about anything, you wont be in any danger." Rosalie said, patting my hand.

"What are you guys going to do?" I asked, eyes wide with excitement. I knew just the involvement of the wolves would get Edward's blood boiling.

"We, my dear, are going to set up the rest of the plan. Don't worry about that. We're going to take care of the rest. You just play nice at the wolves' house." Alice said, smiling. "Now, let's go. We need to get there soon." She said, standing up. I stood, following her quickly through the door, throwing, well attempting to throw, the rest of the apple in the woods. I managed to get it about two feet in, before it fell to the ground.

"Ugh." I said, stomping over to the Porsche, and climbing in. She didn't say anything, but laughed quietly to herself as she started the car.

--

A.P.O.V.-

We made it to the line in record time. I slammed on the breaks, making my new toy fishtail to a stop, right next to the line. I grinned at Bella, who was making a face as if she had just seen a ghost.

"Now, play nice with the wolves. I don't wanna fight with any mythical creatures today...well, besides Edward. But he doesn't count." I said, throwing a cell phone at her. "Take that. It's the one that Edward gave you. And, seeing as he can so very easily check your messages, even after you delete them, I'll be sending you a text message in about an hour that probably wont make much sense. It's going to be a puzzle, but I know you'll figure it out. It will tell you where to go to next to get to the next step of the plan. Now go!" I said, pushing her slightly. She was about to speak, ask some question probably, but I stopped her. "Bella. The plan wont really work if you know more than you have too. I can tell that. So you need to just trust me on this. Everything will work. We don't have much time. GO!" I said, motioning for her to go. She got out quickly, whether it was that she trusted me or not, I didn't know. But she was bounding towards the line, where her truck was waiting for her. I watched her get in, waving back as she drove off towards Sam and Emily's house. I waited for a few minutes, to make sure she was there, then took off in the opposite direction, back to my house. I picked up my phone, dialing the number without really looking.

"Is she gone?" Rose asked, sounding excited.

"Yep. Time for phase three." I said, smiling into the phone.

"Great. Considered it started. See you in a few." She replied, shutting the phone off. I grinned wildly and closed mine as well. Today was going to be a great day. I just knew it. Plus, we were getting back at Edward. So what if he didn't really lie to Bella? She didn't need to know that. Edward was always so damn smug. He needed a good blow to his ego. I thought darkly to myself as I pulled up into the driveway. I raced up the stairs, knowing Rose would be waiting for me with everything we would need.

--

R.P.O.V.-

I had set everything up when Alice bounded in. "Did she buy it?" I asked, smiling. I loved deceiving people. It made me feel...dirty.

"Yep. She's at Emily's place, waiting on my text." She said, smugly.

"Good. Now, here's your tools. Let's go." I said, handing her a hammer and a screwdriver. She grabbed them, and raced outside. I laughed and followed close behind her, carrying a mallet and wrench.

--

We finished pulling apart Edward's precious Volvo, placing the last bolt in the box labeled "bolts". I had managed to keep clean, thanks to my knowledge of cars, but sadly, Alice was covered head to toe in grease, not that she minded. She was as animated as ever.

"Oooh. He's going to be so pissed! What do you think he'll do to us? Or Bella, really?" She asked, hoping from one foot to the other as we walked back inside.

"I don't know, Alice. But I'll bet it's good. This is worse than the time Emmett decided to spray paint '106 year old virgin vampire' on the side of the Volvo last April's Fools." I said, laughing. Edward had almost killed Emmett after he caught site of it. Bella found it humorous though, like the rest of us.

"Oh, I can see that much." She said, laughing. "I'm off to clean up. Make sure everything's ready for phase four by the time I get back." She said, tossing me her phone before skipping off towards the bathroom. I laughed, shaking my head. How anyone could be that cheerful all the time, I would never know. I was still laughing as I picked up the phone and started to dial.

--

B.P.O.V.-

I got to Emily's quicker than I thought I would have. I was climbing out of the truck when Jacob bound out to me, a grin on his face.

"Bella!" He yelled, grabbing me in a big hug.

"Jake...can't...breath...need...air." I said, trying to squirm out of his grip.

"Oh right. Sorry." He said, sitting me down. I took one look at the shine in his eyes and knew something was up.

"Whatever you're thinking, Jacob, don't you dare." I said, backing away.

"I'm not thinking anything, honest. I was just going to tell you Emily's got some muffins if you're hungry." He said, shrugging.

"Right." I said, laughing. I looked up at him, glad to be here. I missed him more than I'd ever admit, because I knew what it did to Edward when I brought him up. But, he probably realized how much I did, because of my annoying little habit of talking in my sleep. I hadn't realized I had gone quiet until I noticed Jacob was staring at me.

"Bells? You okay?" He asked, looking worried.

I grinned up at him. "Yep. Great. Starving. Let's go." I said, starting towards the house standing in front of me. I walked in, taking in the quant house in front of me. It was no where near as big as the Cullen's house, but just as homely.

"Hey! It's the vampire girl." Embry called from the couch, where he was squished in between Paul and Quil, who were fiercely playing some violent video game.

"Hey Embry." I said, waving at him. "Where is everyone?" I asked, noticing that most of the others where no where to be found.

"Ummm...Leah is with Sue, helping make wedding plans and- oof!" Paul started, but stopped when he got a smack in the back of his head from Jacob. "What the fuck, man?" He asked, dropping the controller and standing up.

"Wedding? Sue's getting married? To who?" I asked, looking around.

"Um...yeah. About that..."Jacob trailed off, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jacob Black, tell me. Now." I said, crossing my arms in front of me.

"It's not my place to tell." He said, shrugging.

"Fine. Whatever. But I'm out of here." I said, heading for the door.

"Wait, Bells!" He said, grabbing my hand. I stopped, but stayed facing the door. "I'm sorry. Please stay. We hardly ever get to see each other and..." He said, not finishing that sentence. I sighed and turned to face him.

"Fine. I'll stay." I said, pulling my hand out of his. He grinned and started to say something when the song _Baby Got Back_ by Sir Mix Alot filled the air. I grumbled incoherently about killing Alice for setting that as my ringtone, as I searched for the phone, ignoring the howls of laughter coming from the guys surrounding me. I finally found it, seeing it was Charlie calling.

"Hello?" I said, as I walked outside, to hear a bit better.

"Heya Bells. I've got some good news. Can you come over?"

"Um, not at the moment, no. Can we do this later or what?" I said, not really wanting to waste the little time I had with Jacob talking to him.

"Oh, I, uh, just wanted to tell you some great news. Me and Sue are getting married!" He said, excitingly.

"Really? Wow. That's uh...that's great, Char-Dad. I'm happy for you." I finally managed to say, after what seemed like a long time.

"Thanks. We're planning for the first of August, think you could keep your schedule open for that?"

"I'll try. Um, dad, I need to go." I said, looking back at the house.

"Okay, hun. Love you."

"Love you too." I replied, before shutting it, and heading back towards the welcoming house.

I walked back in, to the smell of freshly baked muffins. I sniffed as I followed the smell into the kitchen, where the whole pack was sitting around the small dining room table, enjoying what looked like eggs and toast.

"Hello, Bella. Would you like a muffin?" Emily asked, motioning to a plate of muffins on the counter top.

"Sure, thanks." I said, smiling at her as I took one.

"No problem. How long are you going to be with me today?" She asked, going back to the stove, cooking something else. I paused before responding, my mouth full. But she must have thought I took it offensively, because she quickly added, "not that it matters. I'm just curious."

I swallowed before answering. "I know. I just had a mouth full." I said, laughing. "I'm not sure. They're going to text me when they're ready for me."

"Ah, okay. " She said, stepping back from the stove, and over to the table, holding a big pan. "Here's more eggs, guys." She said, tipping the pan, spilling the eggs into a big bowl in the center, as the group mumbled 'thanks', digging in.

--

The boys took off to do rounds after breakfast, leaving me with Emily and a dirty house. I was helping her clean the kitchen when my phone went off, signaling that I had a new message. I dropped the rag back into the sink, pulling the plug and letting the water drain out slowly. I was drying my hands when Emily looked up from the floor in the living room, where she was trying hopelessly to remove a bright red stain. I didn't ask where it came from.

"Are you going to check that?"

"What? Oh yeah. Sorry. Was a bit spaced out." I said, shaking my head and reaching for my phone. She just laughed, and went back to scrubbing. I punched in my security code, that I had shamelessly had to put on because Charlie had a bad habit of reading my texts whenever I left it laying somewhere, and checked the message.

_I.M.S. -_

_Don't look back. Don't turn around. Just run forward. You'll find me at the corner of Lynn Lane and 2nd Street. Wait there until you see a change. You'll know when you see it._

_Til then,_

_T.E.H.T.B.B.D_

I looked down, confused by the text. I wasn't sure if there was a Lynn Lane here.

"Um, you don't happen to know if there's a Lynn Lane near here, do you?" I asked, looking down at Emily. She paused for a second, thinking hard.

"Yeah. You know where the Thrift Way is, right?" She asked, sitting back on her knees. I nodded, and she continued. "It's two roads past that. You'll know it's there because the base of the sign is surrounded by lilies." She said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Okay, thanks." I said, mentally repeating that to myself as I started towards the door. "Um, thanks for breakfast and letting me hang out with you today. Sorry I can't stay longer and finish helping." I said, my hand on the knob.

"Oh, no worries hun. You've done more than your share. Hell, you did more than those boys do. Good luck, though." She said, smiling up at me, then went back to work, obviously dismissing me. I closed the door behind me, and bounded out to my truck. I was in it and heading down the road in a matter of seconds, heading towards the Thrift way, pushing my truck way past the speed limit, it groaning the enter time. I made it there in a matter of minutes, I quickly turned off my truck, and jumped out, racing to the street post, looking up to make sure I was at the corner of 2nd and Lynn. I was. I stripped off my coat after a few minutes, and laid it on the ground to sit down on the ground on. I was leaning against the post, smelling the lilies when I heard a loud screeching noises. I sat up, looking around and saw it - a truck racing down the street, about to collide with my truck.

"No!" I screamed, standing quickly, waving my hands above my hand, trying to get the person in the truck to stop. But it was too late, I knew that much. I sank to the ground, closing my eyes, waiting on the sickening sound that it would make when it smashed into the back of truck. I waited for a few minutes, but still heard nothing. I slowly opened one eye, wondering what I would see. I was taken back by the site. There was no truck, other than my own in front of me. I looked around, trying to find some sign of the other truck, but found none. I stood up, grabbing my jacket, and headed towards my truck, searching for some sign of a collision. I was looking when I found a small envelope with _Isabella _written across the front, in fancy cursive. I opened it quickly, scanning it.

_Bella,_

_We're done. Come home, we need to get the last part ready before they get here. See you soon!_

_-Team Edward Has To Be Brought Down. (catchy name, huh?!)_

_(P.S. - Shred this please.)_

I read it twice, then shredded it, throwing it over my shoulder into the puddles on the road. I climbed in and started my truck, heading towards the Cullen's house, excited about getting to see Edward again.

--

A.P.O.V.-

I was standing on the porch when Bella arrived, slowly. I didn't see why she didn't let Edward buy her a faster car. Her truck was so old and SLOW. I grinned at her as she raced up the stairs to escape the rain, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Bella!" She just laughed and returned my hug.

I pulled away as she asked, "What's next?"

I just grinned, and replied, "You'll see." pulling her into the house.

--

"Alice, are you almost done?" She asked as I was putting the last touches on her hair.

"Almost."

"Ugh." She said, crossing her arms. She didn't like playing barbie with me, that much I knew. But it was so much fun.

"Done." I said, pulling the last roller out, and ran my hands through it, fluffing it.

"Wow." She said, taking in the imagine in the mirror. I just rolled my eyes, she just never seems to realize how pretty she is.

"Okay, go. He'll be here in ten minutes, and you need to be set up and ready." I said, turning her towards the door.

--

B.P.O.V.-

I walked out the door, and up the steps, to Edward's room, propping myself up in our bed, trying to look sexy in the skimpy underwear and corset top Alice had shoved me in. I sucked in a breathe, waiting on the click of the door opening.

--

After what seemed like forever, but really probably was only a few minutes, the door opened. I tried to muster up a sexy voice and said, "Hello Edward." He stopped in his tracks, and looked down at me. His lips turned up into a grin, and started towards me. "Tsk tsk tsk, Eddie. You know better than that." I replied, standing up and holding my hand up to stop him. He went to move my hand but stopped, hearing something. "What?" I asked, looking up at him innocently.

"Alice." Was all he replied, rushing out the door. In the distance I heard a loud growl, then laughter. I shook my head, and pull on sweats over the silly outfit, not bothering to take it off, knowing there would be no way I could do it by myself, and took off down the stairs, to see what the commotion was all about.

--

I arrived at the garage, seeing a steaming mad Edward, staring death glares at Alice and Rosalie, while Emmett and Jasper held him back.

"What's going on?" I asked, innocently looking up at Edward.

"They" Edward hissed, motioning towards the girls with his head, "decided it'd be funny to take apart my car, piece by piece." I could tell he was upset, but I couldn't help but giggle. He was obsessed with that damn car. He whipped his head around to stare at me, along with Emmett and Jasper. "Did you know about this, Bella?" He asked, hesitantly.

"No, honestly. I had no clue." I replied, calmly.

"Don't lie to me. I know you knew." He hissed, suddenly furiously.

"What? So just because I went to see Jacob, I suddenly know that your sisters are going to take apart your car while I'm away?!" I yelled, fuming. He was not going to get away with blaming me for this one. He grew instantly angrier. Oops.

"Um, Bella, he didn't quite know about that..." Alice said, looking down.

"Crap." I whispered.

"What do you mean, You went to see Jacob?! What did I tell you about that?! You could have been killed!" He roared, pulling hard at this arms, trying to free himself from his brother's grasps.

"Edward! You know better than that! I was fine! And I AM fine!" I said, throwing my arms up in the air. "You need to learn to trust me." I said, crossing my arms in front of my chest.

"I do trust you. It's the dog I don't trust!" He said, fiercely.

"Oh well. The only reason I went is because it was part of Alice and Rosalie's plan to get revenge on you." I said, pointing at the girls, who growled in response.

"Thanks SO much, Bella." Rosalie snapped.

"It was your idea to get revenge on him!" Alice protested, pointing back at me.

"Only because you said he lied to me about his secret." I hissed back.

"You- wait, what? You told her I lied about the secret, Alice? What? Why?" He asked, looking at her horrified.

She bit her lip, "I just thought maybe she'd just like, stop giving you sex or something. But when she went to Rose, and got this idea, I couldn't pass up the chance to prank you." She said, looking down at her feet.

"Well, lovely. This is great. Thanks guys. This is a great birthday." Edward hissed, pulling away from his brothers and storming off. I stared after him, my mouth hanging open.

"Today's his birthday?"

_A/N: God, I love that ending. I was reading the PC that Stephenie did with the Lex about like, all the small stuff, and read how she said our little Eddie boy didn't tell Bella when his birthday was. So I added that in. :D Lol, hope you guys enjoyed it. Read and Review, thanks!_

_-M.E._


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: cry this is it guys, the very last chapter of LPAG. I hope you guys have enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Read and Review what you thought about it, thanks.**

_Disclaimer: Stephenie still owns it all._

I was still staring after Edward when I heard laughter coming from behind me. I whipped around, to see what they were laughing at. "What?"

"Bella...you...didn't...know...today...was...his...birthday?" Alice asked, holding her sides, shaking with laughter.

"No, he never tells me these things. I asked once, and he just said 'it doesn't matter'." I said, making quotations with my fingers in the air. I just shrugged. "I'm gonna go find him and apologize. I suggest you guys put his car back together. He seemed pretty upset." I called over my shoulder as I headed back into the house.

--

E.P.O.V.-

I headed up to my room, trying to hide from Carlisle or Esme. They'd know something was up by the look on my face. I was almost there, not bothering to listen to Carlisle's thoughts as I passed by his office, when he suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Are you okay, Edward?" He asked, trying to figure out what I was thinking about, from his thoughts.

"Fine." I said, not looking up from the floor.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's cool." I shoved my hands into my pockets.

"Okay, well if you need something or to talk, I'm here. You know that." He said, awkwardly patting my shoulder. I just nodded, and headed towards my room, but stopped. They'd know I would be there. Where should I go, that no one will think of to look for me? I pondered the thought, listening to Carlisle's thoughts as they faded away. I knew it! The perfect place. I smiled, opening the door, and stepping inside.

--

B.P.O.V.-

I looked in his room and every other spot I could think of, trying to find him, but found him no where. I was walking down the stairs, going to sit on the couch and wait for him to turn up, when Alice bounded to me.

"What is it, Alice?" I asked, chewing on the ends of my hair. It was a nervous habit of mine, one that was horrible for my hair. I was really worried about Edward. I'd never seen him so...upset before.

"I know you're worried about him, but I promise, he'll be fine." She said, patting my arm.

"Promise?" I asked, looking hopeful.

"Yes. And if you promise to help me set up the party tonight, I'll tell you where he is." She smiled up at me.

I really didn't want to help her set up for a party I know Edward wouldn't want, but I really felt bad and wanted to apologize to him, when we were alone. I sighed, and closed my eyes as I replied. "Fine."

"Yippeee!" She yelled, grabbing my hand, pulling me towards the kitchen. I groaned slightly, but followed.

--

"Here?" I asked through the pin I was holding in my mouth, holding the other side of the banner up, perched on top of a little step ladder that didn't seem very sturdy.

"Up a little.." Alice instructed, sitting on top of the island. "No no, down. Yes. There. Perfect." She squealed, clapping her hands. I just rolled my eyes, and stuck the tack in, ready to see Edward. It'd been hours, and the guilt was eating me up. "Okay, I think we're done." Alice said, turning around.

"Good. Tell me where he is." I begged.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "He's in my room."

I mumbled out a 'thanks' and ran, tripping all the way, to the stairs. I managed to get up the stairs, only tripping and falling once, and to the door in Alice's room in a matter of seconds. I paused before knocking, and debated if I wanted to go in. While I was debating, Alice appeared beside me, not saying a word, and pushed a bag in my hands. I was about to ask what it was when she wiped out a pad and pen and wrote quickly on it.

_Just go put it on and come back. And don't worry, he'll love it and forgive you. Promise._

I read it quickly, and after that, it was gone, with Alice. I sighed inwardly, and padded silently down the hall to the bathroom, knowing I wouldn't like whatever Alice had handed me.

--

I stared at the reflection in the mirror, not really hating the blue teddy. I had forgotten it not too long after we bought it at the mall that day, shoving it along with all the other things we bought that day in some drawer, already stuffed with clothes I'd probably never wear. I smiled, and knew he would love it, even without Alice's help. It was his favorite color on me. I smiled to myself as I tiptoed down the hall, to Alice's room again. I sucked in a deep breath, and knocked, hoping he wouldn't be too mad.

--

E.P.O.V.-

I was laying across the bed, when I heard someone breathing outside. I knew it was Bella just from the lack of thoughts coming my way. I knew she probably felt bad, from the pranks and the fact that she hadn't known today was my 107th birthday. I hadn't really wanted her to know, knowing she'd refuse to take any money of mine, and would probably use most of her tiny college fund, trying to get me the perfect gift every year. But, she'd probably never realize that I already had the best gift she could ever give me. Her. Everything about her was amazing to me. I felt bad, and probably always will, about involving her in my life, but really, she was the best thing that has happened in my very long, very boring undead life. I smiled as I remembered that first time in the meadow. How beautiful she looked in the sunlight, a smile on her face as she traced patterns on my hand. And our first kiss. I laughed lightly as I remembered her reaction, wrapping her arms around me, pulling me as close as she could, the way she still does to this day. Like she couldn't get close enough to me. I was pulled from a light knocking on the door. I grinned, knowing who it was even without hearing her thoughts.

"Come in." I called, loud enough her normal ears could hear me, not bothering to get up. She walked in silently, closing the door behind her. I hadn't bothered to open my eyes or say anything, knowing she was waiting. She fidgeted, moving from one foot to another, while she waited. I grinned as I finally said something. "Hello, Bella."

"Oh Edward! I'm so sorry! I should have known it was a bad idea to involve Rosalie! And, I'm sorry I didn't know it was your birthday! I would've gotten you something if I had known, swear!" I opened my eyes about halfway through her little apology speech, and gasped. She was standing in a small nightie, that was my favorite color of blue on her. It emphasized her long legs, and looked great on her. I looked up at her, realizing she was waiting for me to accept her apology. I laughed softly, taking her in my arms.

--

B.P.O.V.-

"Bella, Bella, Bella." He said, still chuckling into my hair.

"Does that mean you forgive me?" I asked, biting my lip. His reaction to my new lingerie was what I expected. Taken aback, and speechless. It took him near five minutes to come up with a response to my apology, and then all it really was, was repeating my name over and over again.

"Yes, my silly over dramatic love. I forgive you." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"Good, I was really worried. I've never really seen you so...upset before." I said, shivering at his kisses.

He shrugged, "You'd think I would be used to their pranks by now. It's only been..." He paused, thinking about it, "like, 90 years. But still, everytime, I over react."

"Oh, so this happens a lot?" I asked, pulling away to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. Quite a bit, actually. I just make sure they don't do it around you, cause it can get violent at times." He said, grinning at me.

"Oh, so basically, you let me feel bad for something I didn't really know about until you did?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him. He just grinned. I pulled away, and stood in front of him with my hands on my hips.

"What?"

"I'm not happy. I walked around this House, feeling absolutely HORRIBLE about pranking you, only to find out that it happens all the time." I replied, crossing my arms and glaring at him.

"Aw, don't be like that." He said, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me towards him. I jerked away, still glaring. "I love you." He flashed his infamous crooked smile at me.

I sighed, and walked over to him. "I guess I can forgive you."

"Good, besides. Shouldn't I be the one mad? Didn't you go down to La Push?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Yes, but Jacob's family. He always will be. I have every right to see him if I want too. Well, while I'm still human, at least." I shrugged, then straddled him.

"But-" He started off, but I cut him off, pressing my mouth to his. He quickly wrapped his arms around me, returning my kiss with more passion than ever. I grinned, knowing I'd won.

--

E.P.O.V.-

She smiled, and I knew what she was thinking, that she had won this argument. But little did she know, I was really the one who won. She pulled away to breath, and I chuckled, moving my lips down her neck and onto her collar. She smiled slightly, breathing deeper. I almost had her. Just a little bite, and she'd be mine. I leaned up and bit her ear slightly, before whispering in her ear, "I win."

_A/N: And there it is guys. How did he win? If many of you ask, I'll write an Epilogue with how he won. Otherwise, I won't bother. I wanted to finish up the story befor__e __everything in my life got hectic, cause I know this is you guys favorite. Review, thanks!_

**xoxoxo**

**-M.E.**


	8. Epilogue

**A/N: Here it is guys. You asked for it. It probably sucks, but I have a good excuse. I didn't get back from Paris til 7pm last night, couldn't sleep well, woke up this morning with a serious headache, coughing my lungs out, and had a sore throat. So, basically, I'm sick. Which means not many updates until I feel better. The Epilogue of LPAG. I laughed hard at this. Though, they're very slightly OOC. Oh well. Slight cursing, but yeah. If you've read any of my stories you know I use mild cursing.**

_Disclaimer: Still own nothing._

I stared at him like he was crazy. "What do you mean, 'you win'?" I asked, pulling away from him.

"I win." He said, shrugging.

"How do you win, may I ask?" I said, struggling but successfully sitting up.

"It's simple, really. You said that the game was, if I told you the secret, you'd reward me. But, if I lied, you'd punish me. But, really, I didn't lie. But you thought I did, so you "punished" me." He said, making quotation marks with his hands in the air. "Really though, that wasn't much of a punishment. You went down to La Push. Whooped De Do." He smirked, making a circle in the air with his finger. I felt my anger growing.

"So, what, my revenge wasn't good enough for you?!" I asked, appalled. I thought I had really gotten to him.

"Not really, no. I mean, granted, what Rose and Alice did was priceless, and yeah I'm pretty mad about that. But really, all you did was go see Jacob, who, I did say you could go see, now, didn't I?" He asked, smiling down at my face. I could tell from the look in his eyes that he knew I knew he was right.

"Damnit." I gushed, turning away from him. I felt him shake beside me with silent laughter.

"Don't be mad, Bella." He said, still laughing, trying to turn me towards him, but gave up when I refused. "I love you."

I sighed, knowing he was pouting slightly - a bad habit he picked up from me - and turned towards him. He was. "You know I love you too." I said, hugging him.

"Yep. I know." He said, leaning down to kiss me.

"Mmmm.." was all I replied, kissing him further.

"I still win." He grinned, pulling away from me. I sighed, and stood up. "What?" He said, looking up at me innocently.

"UGH!" I sighed, throwing my hands up.

"No, seriously, what?" He asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

"Nothing." I sighed, walking towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" He asked, beating me to the door.

"Out. To plan my revenge. Now, MOVE." I said, pushing him out of the way. Well, attempting. It was like trying to push over a statue. Luckily for me, he moved.

"When will you be back?" He called as I walked down the hall.

"When I feel like it. Don't worry. I'll be back tonight. I wont do anything reckless or stupid, promise." I yelled, rushing down the stairs, falling down only twice, and out the door.

"BELLA!" I heard Alice yell from inside the house as I rushed to the Volvo, slamming the door behind me. I pressed down the gas, spinning out of the drive way, a grin on my face, knowing that Alice and Edward were standing in the door way, staring after me. I heard Emmett's booming laughter behind me as I turned out of the drive. I smirked. Time to get this party started.

_A/N: Buwahaha! Sorry. i love cliff hangers. I may write a sequel to this, but idk. I figured I could leave it like this incase I wanted __too. Plus, I mean, it's my version of Bella. She's a badass. Yep. Anyways, review, please! Thanks._

**xoxoxo**

**-M.E.**


End file.
